This application relates to a threaded insert to be received within a ceramic knob to facilitate attachment of the knob to an underlying structure.
Furniture closures, such as drawers or doors, are typically provided with a decorative knob that is utilized to move the drawer or door. The knobs can be formed from many materials, and are often connected to underlying structure such as via threaded fastener.
Some knobs have been manufactured from a brittle material such as a ceramic. Ceramic cannot be formed to have screw threads, nor can it receive a threaded member such as a screw or bolt. Thus, it is known for ceramic knobs to include a threaded insert which is received within a bore in a rear face of the knob.
To date, the threaded inserts have been forced into the bore and held in the bore with adhesive. Typically, the threaded insert has a plurality of circumferentially extending channels which receive adhesive. In additions, barbs or knurls may be included to secure the threaded insert within the knob.
These inserts are not always adequately retained within the knob.